


One Night in Bangkok

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John sees something he was never meant to





	One Night in Bangkok

John closed the door behind him, fumbling with his BDUs and pulling his cock out of the restrictive material. He wasn't meant to see that, _shouldn't_ have seen that, so why couldn't he get it out of his mind? Why was it the only thing he could see? Rodney, bent over with Ronon behind him, slick cock sliding into Rodney's ass.

John fisted his cock roughly, with the whimpering sounds Rodney was making as Ronon fucked him seeming to reverberate through the silence. Tight and fast, and John could see himself behind Rodney instead of Ronon; could see himself thrusting into Rodney's body.

_"Damn it, Ronon, I want--"_

Rodney, bent double and gasping as Ronon ploughed into him, and John knew his fist was a poor substitute for the tight heat his cock wanted to feel.

_"I know what you want, McKay."_

Sweat running down Rodney's face as his entire body rocked with the force of Ronon's movements, and John's grip on his cock was tighter now, almost painful.

_"Close your eyes..."_

Ronon looking up, looking straight into John's eyes. Because Ronon survived by knowing every inch of his surroundings and how could John have ever fooled himself into believing that Ronon wasn't aware he was there.

_"And imagine I'm Sheppard."_

Rodney, coming hard and fast and dragging Ronon over the edge with him. And as soon as Ronon had turned away John had escaped, cock throbbing and head spinning and _now_ and _there_ and _please_ running through his mind.

John shivered against the door, the come cooling on his fingers, as he tucked himself back into his BDUs. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered into the bathroom. He was going to clean up and then he was going to go searching for a certain scientist. And once John found him, Rodney would see that whatever he was imagining when Ronon was fucking him, it could never compare with the real thing.


End file.
